


Miraculous Rabbit

by Empress_Usagi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Usagi/pseuds/Empress_Usagi
Summary: "When things here don't go their wayThe Rabbit's here, to save the dayI just arrived from across the seaYou never know, you might need me"A girl moves to Paris after an accident leaves her unable to walk and talk properly. But even if she can't walk or run, she still is quite lucky. And while Ladybug and Chat Noir may look like they have things under control, every now and then, they might need a rabbit for good luck.{This was started years ago, right after season one. I will try and make it work with the recent seasons as soon as I catch up. However, it might turn AU, I'm not sure.}





	Miraculous Rabbit

When things here don't go their way  
The Rabbit's here, to save the day  
I just arrived from across the sea  
You never know, you might need me

Uh uh oh  
Dream's have me spinning round  
Uh uh oh  
Flying with leaps and bounds  
Uh uh oh  
And when the stars are out  
You better hang around

A classroom in Collège Françoise Dupont was buzzing in excitement. A young girl heard them talking as she stood outside. The principal was talking with the language teacher in the hall in front of her. She kept her eyes down, even though she knew a few of the students had spotted her.

"I heard she's from another country!"

Marinette listened to Alya's report as she glanced outside. The girl looked small, and didn't seem to stand straight. The door opened and the entire class became silent as they watched Ms. Bustier come in, followed by the girl. The classroom was so silent that no-one missed the small sound of a rubber squeak, even though they all saw the reason for it. The girl was using two forearm crutches to help her walk across the room. Despite the crutches, the girl moved at a good pace, keeping up with Ms. Bustier.

"Everyone, this is our new transfer student. She just moved here from Canada, so her French still isn't very good. Also, as you can see, she has difficulty walking, but she told me that she is getting better, day by day. Oh, her name is Elaine Trudel."

Elaine did an awkward little bow on her crutches. "N-nice to me-eet yo-you."

Ms. Bustier glanced around the room. "I think you should sit there next to Alya. She can help you keep up, and it's close to the door."

Elaine limped over to where Ms. Bustier pointed and slowly sat down, leaning her crutches against the table near her. Marinette looked over at the new girl sitting in her row. She was wearing long, dark blue leggings, and plain white sneakers, probably to help her move around. But surprisingly, Elaine was also wearing a dark red, short skirt. A dark blue undershirt covered everything that wasn't covered by a dark red button down shirt. A black jacket with white highlights on the sleeves and lapels was worn loosely, as well as a white scarf, which hid most of a silver chain.

But what had kept everyone staring at her, even though Ms. Bustier had started class, was her very light blonde, almost white hair and her dark eyes. While Elaine had been trying to keep looking down all this time, Marinette was able to catch a few glimpses of her eyes as they darted about, and was surprised to see how they many different shades of brown they could achieve. Her hair was long, and bangs brushed across her forehead whenever she moved. Most of her hair was up in a bun on the back of her head, while the rest went down past her shoulders.

After class had ended, Marinette got up and walked around the tables. "Hey, Elaine? Do you need help getting home?"

Elaine looked up, but shook her head. "I'm f-fine." She took both her crutches and lifted herself off the chair, and carefully put on her backpack. "I-I'm use-used to it."

As she carefully made her way down the stair to the door, a ringtone came from her bag. The people still in the class looked up at the sound of a young girl singing as Elaine tried to reach into her bag. She let go of her crutch to reach in the bag, but it started to fall, in her desperation to try and grab it before it fell, her whole bag slipped off her shoulder and also fell, scattering her things everywhere.

"Would you look at that, there's someone as clumsy as Marinette!" Chloe called from her little perch on the table.

Marinette glared at Chloe as Elaine tried in vain to stay standing with one crutch. Adrien nudged Nino and both of them got up to gather Elaine's things back in the bag. Marinette grabbed the phone that had slid across the ground and noticed Elaine with another girl smiling on the screen, since the phone had stopped ringing.

"Here," Adrien handed Elaine her bag as Alya grabbed the crutch. Elaine looked embarrassed that she needed the help, but accepted it.

"I got your phone. If you don't mind me asking, who's that with you?" Marinette pointed at the screen.

With practiced ease, Elaine kept her hold on the crutch as she unlocked her phone and showed them her background. Elaine was standing without crutches next to three younger children, two girls and one boy.

"Th-this is Olivia," Elaine pointed to the youngest girl, who was on the screen before. "An-d t-this is Thom-Thomas and Li-Linnae. They a-are t-twins."

Alya looked over Marinette's shoulder. "They do look a little similar. Are they your friends back in Canada?"

Elaine nodded, when the phone went off again, singing the same song. She looked down and pressed the answer button, only to have a video come on. Alya, Marinette, Adrien, and Nino, who were all still standing around, could see the two girls from the picture before, Olivia and Linnae, sitting at a table.

"Elaine! You finally picked up!" Linnae exclaimed as she moved her hands quickly in sign language.

"Linn, wh-where's Via's he-heari-hearing aid?" Elaine clumsily signed with one hand.

"She forgot about it at school again. It just makes it harder for us, anyway."

Olivia frowned at Linnae. "You know I don't like it, and I can kind of hear in this ear anyway. Who is everyone behind you?"

"We're in Elaine's class here. I'm Alya, I sit next to her. That's Marinette, and there behind is Nino and Adrien."

"I'm Olivia, and this is Linnae. Linn's brother, Thomas, is out picking up his guitar from the repair shop. Oh, Elaine, it's finally fixed! He's so excited to play with us all-. Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I guess performing together will be hard with you so far away," Olivia saddened and Linnae reached over to give her a small pat.

The four watching looked over at Elaine, who also looked very sad.

Linnae looked up at the camera again, and pointed at Elaine before signing while speaking. "Don't you dare start crying, because then Via will cry all night. And then Thom will get sad as well. Do you know how hard it's been with those two moping around? Hurry up and smile."

Elaine smiled for Linnae, which in turn made Olivia perk up.

"Oh goodness, finally. Anyway, are you still at school now? It's like four there, right?"

Elaine nodded.

"So, didja go home for lunch with...your parents?"

Elaine shook her head.

"Actually, we had a late start today because of another villain attacking the city, so school decided to start after lunch," Alya explained as Elaine signed.

Linnae groaned as Olivia squealed. "Did you get to see Ladybug? Or Chat Noir? Please tell me you got a picture of them for me!"

Elaine smiled, but shook her head.

Adrien took this time to speak up. "Is Ladybug and Chat Noir known there too?"

"Uh huh! I really love watching the fights I find online, but I can't find a good site about Ladybug."

"Have you tried Ladyblog? I run it, and I get a lot of videos."

Olivia gasped and immediately ran to a phone that was sitting on a table behind them. Linnae glanced annoyingly at the screen. "You've doomed me to a life of her squealing."

Elaine giggled, and Linnae smiled at that. "Hey, you are settling it okay, right? I mean, you're doing okay with moving and everything?"

A nod from Elaine, and Linnae seemed satisfied. "Good. You better make friends too. Wait, you four listening in! You better become Elaine's friends, got it?"

Marinette nodded. "Why not? We have the same class."

"And if you make her upset, I'll fly there myself and hurt you all!"

The four behind Elaine paused before another voice, very similar to Linnae's came up. "Who are you threatening now, sis?"

"Just Elaine's new friends."

"That's how she would lose friends." A new person came on screen. "How are you Elaine? Settling in fine?"

"I just asked that, she said she is."

"Good. But we should say goodbye for now. Via's parents asked us to stop by the bakery with her before it closes, remember? We need to get the snacks for the party they are hosting. And then, we promised to all go to the park."

"The bakery closes at eleven, Linn. We should get going." Olivia was back standing behind the two.

"I thought you're supposed to be deaf and fangirling over Ladybug," Linnae deadpanned.

"Only in one ear, and I can listen and read at the same time. It's a nice site by the way, Alya, was it?"

"Thanks!"

"I'll call you later Elaine!"

"Bye! I-I miss y-you!" Elaine signed and said.

"I miss you too, sis!" Olivia waved as Linnae shut down the call.

"You have some very lively friends Elaine. You guys seem really close," Marinette commented as Elaine put her phone back in her bag.

"Th-they are lik-like fam-ily," Elaine replied as she smiled softly and started her way down to the door.

"So, where do you live?" Alya asked as she and Marinette fell in step next to Elaine.

"Um, tha-that way," Elaine muttered and pointed towards the direction of Marinette's bakery.

"Do you have an address?" Marinette asked. "My family's bakery is that way. Maybe you live nearby. We can walk home together."

Elaine stopped and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Marinette, who smoothed it out and looked down on the address on it.

"You live just a few houses down, at the other corner actually."

Adrien, who had been walked past, saw the address on the paper. "Oh, this is close to my house. If you ever don't feel like walking, I can have my driver take you home on the way to my house." He held the door open for Elaine as she limped past.

"I ne-need t-the exerci-cise," Elaine replied and slowly went over to the staircase, pausing for a moment as she looked down. Seeing the four behind her glance worryingly at her, she just smiled. "Go-going down is h-harder tha-than up."

Readjusting her grip on her crutches, Elaine slowly eased her way down the first step. Carefully, she made sure her crutches had grip on the stair before she lifted her legs off the stair before. Eventually, she made it to the bottom, with the little group following.

"S-orry for be-being slow."

"It's fine. Come on, maybe you can stop by Mariette's bakery on the way to your house for a snack." Alya wrapped her arm around the slightly shorter girl

Elaine let out a big smile for the first time that day. "I-I w-would like th-that."

The girls parted from the boys, and made their way to the bakery, albeit slightly slower from their normal pace. Elaine immediately fell in love with the bakery, and bought a few snacks for her and her parents. She waved away Mariette and Alya's attempts to walk her all the way home, and after carefully settling the bag of goodies on her shoulder, went home to finish unpacking.

Alya and Marinette went up to the latter's room and set their things down, Marinette sitting on her couch and Alya taking the desk chair.

"Do you think something's up with Elaine?" Alya asked, spinning slightly in the chair with a cookie in her mouth.

Marinette looked up from digging through her bag. "What do you mean?"

Alya sighed. "Ms. Bustier said she didn't know French very well. But she was able to understand us without pausing. And when her friends called, they spoke in a mix of both English and French, though the sign language was all in English. So, why would she tell Ms. Bustier that she doesn't know French, if she does?"

"Maybe she can understand French, but speaking it is difficult."

Alya kept spinning while thinking. "I thought there might be a story, but you are probably right, for once."

"Hey!" Marinette threw her pencil lightly at Alya at the comment. "Anyway, isn't it a little rude to talk about her behind her back? It's her first day. At least wait until tomorrow."

"That's right, she might have been nervous as well. Oh, is it that time already? Marinette, I need to get home, so I'll see you tomorrow."

Marinette waved goodbye to Alya as she left. The moment the door closed, Tikki flew out. "Elaine really is something, huh?"

"What do you mean, Tikki?"

"She can't walk or talk, but she still smiles and wants to be independent. She never accepted anyone's help, unless she really needed it. Imagine having to go down stairs like those everyday, when you can't trust your own feet."

"I never thought of that. Elaine's really strong."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What do you think?  
This is a completely new kind of fanfic. Before, I would always write AU if the series wasn't done, so starting this years ago, and then having two more seasons sneak up on me while I already had a good portion of the main idea written out.  
I will find a way to make it all come together....It might just take a really long time...
> 
> If you notice any mistakes, please let me know. I've never had a beta (I did for a very short time before I left dA), and I just don't have much time to edit my own work...I just want to keep going farther into the stories.  
Also, if anyone know how to italicize stuff...would be appreciated.


End file.
